Contorted Mind
by RukaKurokawa
Summary: Cry's inner insanity finally decides to reveal itself. Now that his mind knows of its presence, he appears in every dream of his. Mad tries to tell him the 'truth' about how humanity acts, but Cry won't listen. Saying it's for the best, Mad continues trying to show him their horrid acts through his dreams. How much can Cry take? Will he eventually give in? Mad!CryxCry [Crycest]
1. My Inner Insanity

**I have returned my puppets! Don't worry, Ruka's here~**

**I bring you, a Crycest fanfic! I've been dying to write something with Cry in it. The fact that this is dreams related makes me so happy.**

**My only problem is writing about real people, I feel as if I won't portray them correctly. That, or I'll get some facts incorrect...**

**This story not only has Cry in it, but probably some other LPer friends of his too.  
**

**I apologize to any of them if they're reading this... All my stories are pretty screwed up like this one. I have nothing against anyone, I love all you guys.**

**Right, so enjoy the new story, prepare for a night of tears, so on... Ah, and don't forget to review what you think!**

**Warning:  
**

**Yaoi and cursing. Also, some disturbing thoughts[?], I have no idea what to call it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anyone. Wew, that's weird to say...**

_**[Chapter 1 - My Inner Insanity]**_

* * *

Is it normal to not be yourself in dreams? Well, yourself, but more of an inner self... Actually, more like your inner insanity.

People never really discuss their dreams, so how am I supposed to know? Now that I use the word 'insanity' for it though, I don't think it would be considered normal.

I should have noticed something was off when I actually was myself in the dream. No distorted mask, no crimson eyes, no screwed up smile, it was actually me.

Who I had normally appeared as, stood across from me. This dream... it wasn't right. There was no setting, we were just in an empty plane.

"Hello." He walked closer to me, I felt as if I should step back, but I couldn't. Why is this 'insanity' here in the first place? "Insanity? Well, I guess that's close enough, but I'd prefer you'd call me 'Mad'."

"H-how...?"

"I'm part of you, as you said earlier, your 'inner insanity'."

"Then why am I normally you in my dreams? Why's it different this time?"

"You really ask a lot of questions, but I guess it can't be helped." He sighed and moved closer. "Certain people appear as their inner selves in dreams, those inner selves obviously normally don't look like them, they look different, they're different people. The person they appear as in reality is normally a mask, so obviously their inner self would look different." Leaning even closer towards me, he continued. "Back onto the dream subject, these types of dreams are normally 'activated' by something, something in the real world. Eventually, you're able to return to your normal self in dreams, except since your mind is conscious of the other person, they will always appear there."

What the fuck is with this dream? What is all that even supposed to mean?!

"On that note, I'll leave you for now. You look like you need time for this to sink in." Suddenly, his mask's smile grew wider and he began to fade away. Colors slowly appeared and warped into a forest scene.

"Great, where am I now?" As if timed perfectly, Pewds walked out from somewhere within the trees.

"There you are Cry, I thought I lost you!"

"Pewds, where are we?"

"You forgot already? We're supposed to be on our way to the mansion."

A mansion? In the middle of the woods? Doesn't he realize how suspicious that sounds?!

He grabbed my wrist, giving me no other choice but to follow him. That was when I noticed the faint noise that began to grow louder, footsteps.

"Friend, I really don't think this is a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"You should know anything in the middle of the woods is dangerous!"

They became louder, as if the person was right behind us. I turned around, to find no one there, but when I turned back, Pewds was gone.

"Pewds?"

"He's left you, humans can't be trusted. They'll all only betray you in the end..." A whisper echoed through the trees, but I still couldn't see anyone. It had sounded like Mad...

"I know Pewds, he wouldn't leave me like that. You did something."

"I did nothing." Mad's voice suddenly sounded from behind me. "_You_ did it." A sharp pain erupted in my back. He had stabbed me, in the back.

Did he really have to make that saying literal?

"They'll all only leave you. Why? Why would you let them get close in the first place? He was leading you into darkness anyway, why would you even trust him? Why did you even follow him?" The pain was unbearable, I fell to the ground. "Why? Why? Why?" With each question, he stabbed me another time.

"If you t-think that way, then h-how do you expect me to trust y-you?" This must have caught him by surprise, because he stopped.

"I don't..." This was the first thing he said that had trailed off, everything else had either been a question or a statement. At this point, my mind is starting to get fuzzy from all the pain. My vision began to blur.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I didn't move, I only stared at the wall. That was only a dream, but it seemed too realistic.

Was what Mad said true? Well, I guess I'll see next time, if he shows up in my dream.

I have a bad feeling about next time I go to sleep after that though...


	2. Gasping For Air

**Thank you to tayuyya for reviewing! Congrats, you're the first reviewer of the story. I shall also thank jsturski and SakuraKiss444 for following, and SakuraKiss444 once again for favoriting. I'm amazed, this story is already getting love and I only had one chapter posted!**

**On this night, I have managed to complete another chapter for you all. I truly hope you enjoy.**

**By the way, Jund isn't really 'innocent' he was just the first person I thought of that was close enough to it. On that note, I'm sorry if he seems a little out of character, although he doesn't say much anyway.**

**Once again, enjoy~ Don't forget to leave a review! I love to see what my 'puppets' think, and hear their opinion.**

_**[Chapter 2 - Gasping For Air]**_

* * *

When I drifted into sleep, I did not expect to find myself in a library setting. The first thing I tried was to open the front door, which was unsurprisingly locked. After that, I checked all the other doors, they were locked too.

"Cry?" I turned around to find Jund behind me. I didn't realize that I wasn't the only one here.

Wait, this could be a bad thing.

"Friend, we need to get out of here, immediately."

"I saw you already tried all the doors, is there even a way out...?"

I heard the footsteps again.

"Lesson 2..." His whisper echoed throughout the room. Jund didn't seem to notice it.

"It doesn't matter, we just need to get out of here." Before Jund could question the urgency in my voice, a hand had grabbed his wrist.

"What the-"

"Too late." Mad appeared, he quickly started pulling him away from me. All I could do was chase after him. "Even the mindless innocents can not be attached to." He sighed and came to a sudden halt, I almost fell over in my attempt of stopping too.

"Let go off him!" All this nonsense he's speaking is only starting to piss me off.

"It's not nonsense."

"Cry, what's going on?" Jund's voice was shaky. Mad only sighed once again.

"It's too bad the world works in these ways... where the few innocent end up dying young." Before either of us could react, he pulled out something that looked to be of iron and slashed it across Jund's chest. Being scolding, it burned right through his clothes, and skin. He shouted from the sudden sensation of pain, attempting to break out of Mad's grasp, obviously failing.

"Mad, stop!" I went to grab his arm to hold it back, but he quickly hit me with the weapon instead, making me pause for a moment.

It fucking hurt.

I kept trying anyway, attempting to ignore the pain.

"This is why you can't get attached to anyone, no matter who, you'll still end up hurt in the end. They only hurt you..." He swung the weapon once again, striking Jund's throat. Gasping for air, but receiving none, his body eventually fell.

"Jund!" Mad let go of him and grabbed me by my arm.

"I said _all_ the mindless die." He struck me across my throat, the scorching pain was unbearable. Afterwards, he showed me a twisted smile. "I'm only helping..." I couldn't hear the rest of his words as the pain consumed me and everything faded to black.

* * *

I woke up in bed, immediately sitting up straight. Running my fingers through my hair as an attempt of a distraction, more than a million thoughts passed through my mind.

What is he trying to do?

How would this help me in any way?

What do I do?

Am I going insane?

Do I tell someone?

My phone remained on my bedside table where I left it, tempting me to. No, but I can't, I'll probably end up in an insane asylum for saying something about it. I've been through enough video games to know how bad those places are.

Fuck insane asylums, no way am I getting myself into one.

I'll just deal with this for now. It's only been two nights in a row, I doubt there'll be a third one.

Why do I lie to myself?


	3. Press Call

**Thanks for reviewing SakuraKiss444! I shall also thank BeautysHarlequin for following!**

**I'm sorry, I was stuck at the dream part for a while, major writer's block. For once I kept forgetting my dreams, so they weren't even helping me with ideas! Then I finally had one I could remember part of, and used it to come up with this dream.**

**Red's the victim this time, and I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so cruel to them... it's just how the fanfic goes.**

**Okay, so enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review too, those always help me beat writer's block!**

_**[Chapter 3 - Press Call]**_

* * *

I've had three more dreams since that night he proved himself to be truthful. Those times though... he killed my family. I don't know how much more of this I can take, I don't know what to do. If I tell someone, who do I call? Who would actually comfort me, instead of telling me I need a therapist?

Red, she was the only one I could think of. She seemed the kindest of all my friends, and hasn't proven herself otherwise, so I'll be able to talk to her, right?

I hesitantly picked up my phone, dialed Red's number, and waited for an answer. At that moment, the battery died. Just my luck, that's not even surprising.

I guess the charger wasn't plugged in last night...

* * *

Opening my eyes, I realized I was in a school yard. There seemed to be something in my pocket, so obviously, I checked it.

It was my cell phone, and Red's number was already dialed in. All I had to do was press call... so I did.

It rang once... twice...

'Hey, it's Red. I can't get to the phone at the moment, so leave me a message and I'll make sure to call you later.' Voicemail so soon? It normally rings a few times before doing that, unless someone ignores the call. Before the beep even came, the phone automatically hung up and went to the screen it was on before. Not knowing what else to do, I pressed call.

'Red here, I can't talk to anyone at the moment. I'm kind of busy, I don't know when I'll respond, but you can still leave a message.' That's weird, how did it change so quickly? It reverted back to the call screen, and I tapped the green button once again.

'I'm busy right now, and I doubt I'll be checking messages soon, so I don't recommend even bothering to leave one.' Once again it hung up. Okay, this is weird, by each recording, she's starting to sound a little more different...

'Don't bother me, I have a lot of things to do and can't waste my time being social.'

'If you haven't noticed by now, I don't answer. Hang up, stop calling.'

'Will any of you leave me the fuck alone? I said I don't want to be bothered by you!'

What the hell?

Before I could even look up from the phone, which had gone to black screen, I heard this gruesome sound. It sounded like a combination of bones breaking, something splattering...

Fuck no.

I ran to where I heard the sound coming from, to find Red's body sprawled across the ground. Some of her bones were poking out of a few places where her skin broke, and there was blood everywhere.

As if she fell.

I looked up, to find Mad standing at the edge of a building's rooftop. How could he do this...?

"When you dump your sorrows onto another human, you're only dragging them down with you. Even the happiest can be brought to depression." He smiled to me, with that fucking screwed up smile. "I put her out of her misery for you, _friend_."

He looked at me for a long time, then started to walk away. For once he had decided to not kill me, but instead left me with my friend's dead body.

What made him stop?

He stopped walking away, he only stood there, back still facing me.

"I'm... only trying to help..."

* * *

I fall asleep on the couch and he kills Red. He so simply just... pushed her.

Why? Why does he keep doing this?


	4. Never Written

**Thank you for reviewing SakuraKiss444! Actually, I was planning on putting some real life Pewds and Marzia in the future, I don't know when exactly yet though. I'll also thank Baconmustache22 for favoriting and following the story!**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I've been mainly focused on _Reoccurring Deaths_ at the moment. Also, this chapter was originally bits and pieces where I had to write things in between to put it together, very hard.**

**Anyway, it's here now! I apologize to Raven this time... However, I think anyone would act this way in the situation.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Please review thoughts, ideas, and such if you wish to share them~**

_**[Chapter 4 - Never Written]**_

* * *

I'm in a forest again, but this one's distorted, really distorted. Looking around, I could only see the warped trees.

"Hello...? Anyone...?" Raven! I ran closer to where the voice was coming from. "Huh? What's that?" I finally found her as she turned to check. "Cry! Oh thank God, I thought I was completely alone!"

Nothing good will come of this, will it? At least the sooner I get it over with, the sooner I wake up...

We decided to wander around the place until we found something. That something never seemed to come... that is, until what felt like hours later.

"Do you see that castle too...?" I looked over to where she pointed. The castle looks as distorted as this forest, and the giant gate in front of it didn't seem very welcoming either.

"Yeah... Please tell me there's another option of what we can do here."

"Doesn't seem so." I sighed. Of course.

We walked over to the gate, and tried to open it. It didn't budge. No matter how much we tried, it wouldn't move.

"Haha, I guess we can't go in. Let's go look for something else!" I really had a bad feeling about that place.

"Was that river there before?" I looked over to find a river. It was dark, but not as creepy looking as everything else around here.

"Do you think we should follow it?"

"I guess..."

We walked along the river for a while, hoping it would lead us to something. However, that something ended up being something I never wanted to see again.

It was Jund's dead body.

It was all mangled, but still recognizable. There was a note taped to his chest.

I had seen this body before, but Raven obviously did not, and she appeared to be a lot more terrified than me.

"S-Scott..." She walked over to him and knelt down next to him. "Who could have done this...?" Her shaky hand took the note that was taped to his body, and began reading it. Her eyes widened in fear and she stood up, turning to me. "This is all your fault! He wouldn't be gone if..." Frustrated by her inability of continuing the statement, she crumpled up the paper and threw it at me. "Go die! Just leave me alone!"

Raven... I thought you were better than to fall for his tricks...

I picked up the note, now angered with her.

"Fine, go ahead and start accusing me! Now you'll be left in this demented forest alone!" I ran off, in no real direction. I took this chance to read the note.

'Raven,

I thought I'd put him out of his misery in this world for you. Now he'll be able to be happy, right? I hope you enjoy my gift, although it has gone through a lot to travel here with me...

~Cry'

I didn't write this...

No longer was I able to control my legs, they brought me to a clearing, where a knife stood in the middle. My arms controlled themselves with a mind of their own now too...

I picked up the knife and brought it to my chest. At least this'll all be over now... My own hands continued to stab me, but I couldn't do anything. I feel all the pain, but why won't I die?

Eventually, they dropped the knife, and I was left alone, in pain, in the middle of the clearing.

Then the footsteps began.

Mad appeared and walked over to me. He smiled down at me, with that twisted smile of his.

"See what I mean? They'll only hurt you... even in ways in which you'll end up hurting yourself." He put out his hand to me, and I took it.

We passed by the castle again, where I saw a shadow of the figure of a man watching us. It was right behind the gate, and I felt like it was glaring at us both. Soon, it clenched its fists and walked back to the castle.

Mad started walking back to where Jund and Raven were, and I wasn't very surprised to see Raven was dead.

"Isn't it a wonderful feeling? Now she'll no longer hurt you..." He turned to me as his mask cracked a little more. "For that matter, you don't have to let anyone like her hurt you anymore!"

* * *

I took his hand, I actually went to follow him. This dream means... once I dream their deaths they forever stay dead in my dream world?

I'm too confused...

Why does he keep saying he's helping? Watching the people close to me being killed before my eyes... How is that supposed to help?

His 'messages' or 'lessons', whatever he calls them. I admit, they're known at this point, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to them. I'm pretty sure if anyone else has had dreams like these, they'd remember that too.

I can't fall asleep again, I need to try and stay up. I don't care how coffee tastes right now, I just need it to stay awake.

At this rate, I'm only going to fall into his trap. I can't let that happen...

* * *

I don't know how, but I've managed to stay up for 3 days straight. I think I'm completely delusional at this point though, I keep hearing Mad's voice... He keeps saying it's for the best. He keeps telling me to go to sleep, that I need my rest.

Why should I listen to him?

On the highway back to my house from another town, I felt my consciousness start to slip. My energy drink wasn't helping anymore, and there seemed to be no place to pull over.

I felt the car begin to swerve as my eyelids fell, failing me. The last thing I heard was a really loud car horn.

* * *

'I told you that you needed your rest... See what happened when you didn't listen?'


	5. All That Effort

**Thanks SakuraKiss444, Greenby [I just go by username], and diamondangels for reviewing! I shall also thank Greenby once again for following and favoriting. While I must thank diamondangels for following too. The Cookie Eatin' Ninja, interesting name you have there, shall be thanked for also favoriting and following!**

**'Thank you' sections always get so long... Anyway, I was writing this week, but only bits of different stories. I kind of just took a break from posting, so forgive me if you were waiting for this...**

**Yup, as SakuraKiss444 guessed, Cry's in a coma... We all know this won't lead to anything good... This is sort of shorter than other chapters, but only because it was the best point to leave it off.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and please review! I already started the next, and let me say the beginning truly amuses me. Some inspiration always helps though.**

_**[Chapter 5 - All That Effort]**_

* * *

A repetitive beeping was the only sound I heard in this empty plane. Even as I walked, you couldn't hear any sound of footsteps. Then there was this occasional whispering of voices...

After traveling a long distance in the plane, I finally accepted the fact it truly was empty. With nothing else to do, I decided to head back to where I originally was. Maybe something might appear there? What I didn't expect to find, was that Mad had been following me the whole time.

"Mad... What have you done?" I might have sounded nervous at first, but I believe the harshness at the end of that made up for it. At the same time, he looked a little surprised from it.

"I didn't do anything... You did it." He's saying that again? "You really don't remember?" Remember what? "I told you to sleep..." Wait, that does sound familiar...

Oh, fuck.

"That... That was still your fault! I did it because of you, to stay away from you..."

"Friend, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not your friend! Stop talking like me, you're not me!"

"I am though, so why lie to yourself?" He moved closer to me and I felt my legs give out. "Cry, you should really calm down..."

"Why would you care?"

"Well, I-"

'Oh my God, Cry!' The voice echoed throughout the empty space. That was... Red?

"Mad, what's going on...?"

"You'll see."

'Red, what did you expect? They did say he was in a coma...' A coma? Wait, that was Russ's voice... Am I at a hospital now? I guess that would make sense, and they came to visit me.

Although, I can't respond to them, because I'm trapped in my thoughts... Trapped within my mind... Trapped with Mad.

No! All that effort and it just backfired...

'He has a lot more bags under his eyes... and he just looks so... lanky.'

'Miss, that's the condition he arrived in.' To think, I finally meet with Russ and Red, while looking this bad. I must be the luckiest guy alive!

Well, barely.

"No need to be sarcastic..."

"Would you rather that I go on about how my time here is going to be?"

'Now that you mention it, you're right... Did something happen recently?'

"Cry, I'm only trying to help. Why do you hate me for it?"

"Sir, you killed off my friends. Why shouldn't I hate you?"

'There were a lot of empty energy drinks in his car, and we did find a lot of caffeine in his system. He probably knocked out while driving, the accident occurring soon afterwards.'

'Why would he drink so many of those in the first place?'

"They're still alive, you at least learned the lessons so far, right?"

"I... don't know." I don't know whether I truly believe it or not; have I learned them?

Wait, 'so far'?!

Blurred colors started to appear around us and slowly set in. Mad looks about as surprised as I am... Didn't he create this?

"I didn't do this..." He looked straight at me before disappearing within the colors.

Once it all set in, I looked around. This looks like... the inside of that castle? Thinking back, there was something I saw here previously... Is that what caused this?

I wandered in what seemed to be a giant, endless hallway. I heard a few whispers echoing here and there, but I believe they're still coming from what's going on outside of this.

I heard a soft movement and turned around. Shit, is that a gun? Wait, no...

It shot me in the neck.

It's a tranquilizer... Of... course...

"To think something so basic was able to take him down..."


	6. Too Much Power

**Thanks for reviewing SakuraKiss444! For following and favoriting, I shall thank adventuretimelover789~**

**There was a delay in this update, I don't even know why. It was probably because I forgot it wasn't updated in a while or something... Anyway, it's here now.**

**I know it's short, forgive me. If I made it any longer, it would be way too long.**

**More of Cry's LP friends to come! I try not to leave any out...**

**I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review~**

_**[Chapter 6 - Too Much Power]**_

* * *

"Stand up." With my vision being blurred, it made the process of attempting to much harder. Adding to that, I couldn't move my arms. By the feeling of the cold metal on my wrists, I'd have to say they're in cuffs.

Probably annoyed with my slow movements, whoever was there put something against the back of my head.

"I said, _stand up_." That voice... it sounds really familiar.

If it's someone I know, then why would they threaten me like that? Wait, I was the one that led Mad to doing this all... Of course they'd threaten me...

"I swear, Cry, if you don't stand the fuck up right now, I _will_ shoot you. It's been an hour and you only decided to respond to me not that long ago." Is that... Snake? Yeah, that has to be Snake.

I would hope Snake would be one of the people on my side for this...

Unless... does he blame me for what Mad did too?

With no other choice, I finally stood up. He nudged me a little, indicating I was supposed to walk... but where to?

"Move already." I felt the object, which I now think is a gun, begin to shake a little. I don't think he really wants to shoot me. He really is my friend...

"Friend..."

"Forward." Forward? Ah, I'm guessing that's where I'm supposed to walk...

I started doing as he said, and he seemed satisfied. Showing that he was, he began removing the gun from where it had previously been against my head. He still kept it out though, facing it towards me just in case.

The lighting soon started to brighten, and we entered a giant room. In the middle, were two thrones. That seems fit for a castle...

However, sitting in the slightly larger one was Russ, and he didn't seem that pleased. I'm going to take a random guess that Russ is the 'king' here, isn't he? If that's the case, then Red's queen... Or she used to be.

Fuck!

Why does Russ always have to be the one with so much power?!

I'm totally screwed now!

"Cry... I used to think highly of you, but now I know that you're just scum, like everyone else."

Yeah, go ahead and greet me with something as nice as that... Can no one just say 'hi' or ''sup'?! It's so much easier than always starting off with a speech!

"You degraded yourself to murdering people. Why? Well, it was all for your entertainment, wasn't it? It was all mindless fun for you!"

"Russ, you know I wouldn't kill anyone!"

"I thought so, but the expression you had on when you came in here gave you away. You've obviously noticed Red's missing presence. By the look you had, you know what happened, don't you?"

I know what happened because I was there! That doesn't mean I did it!

"Silence. Well, her death couldn't have been an accident, _'sir'_. Before her, others were found dead too. We have evidence it was you, so you will only get worse treatment while waiting, if you continue to protest." I have a sick feeling he's enjoying this...

"What exactly would I be waiting for?"

"Your death, of course." He smiled to me, it seemed a bit off though. Maybe, sort of sad?

Russ did always seem to take joy in other's pain. That hint of sadness, is it because he thinks he lost a friend?

"Friend, I know you won't be able to do th-"

"Take him away." He was looking away from me now. Someone grabbed one of my arms, and I turned, to find it was Sp00n.

"Come on, it's best not to protest. At least you'll have company in the dungeon."

Company...?


	7. That Laughter

**Thank you for reviewing once again SakuraKiss444! 'Thank you's also go to DarkVaporeon 23 for favoriting and TheScribbleFish for favoriting and following. **

**This is the longest chapter so far and I think it might be my favorite. Two more people are introduced and you see another side of Mad... a desperate side. It just makes me love him so much more.**

**Well, the chapter's already longer enough, I probably shouldn't make it any longer with this Author's Note.**

**I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing. Please leave a review!**

_**[Chapter 7 - That Laughter]**_

* * *

"Ahahahahahaha! You'll never keep me in here! I'll find a way to escape!" That laughter... She sounds insane. Don't tell me she's who I have to share a cell with?!

"Well, considering you said that yesterday, and the day before, and the day before... I don't think that's going to happen. Also, can you please stop with that laugh already? I think it's driving me insane."

"Great! Then you can join me in here!"

The voices, whom I believed to be Minx and Markiplier, gradually grew louder as we drew nearer. Sp00n hasn't said another word to me after telling me I'd be sharing a cell with someone. Being locked in a cell with an insane version of Minx sounds scary though...

Finally, we reached where they were located. Markiplier seemed to be guarding Minx and looked kind of annoyed. Meanwhile, Minx herself was staring at me in awe.

"Cry?! I can't believe you got caught!" Huh? Oh, she thinks I did the murders too... I think I'm going to give up on trying to convince them it wasn't me. There doesn't seem to be much of a point anyway...

Sp00n brought me into the cell and took of the handcuffs. He left and locked the cell once again immediately afterwards.

"Good luck." With that, he made his way back down the hall.

Minx is going to bother me now, isn't she?

"I heard of your murders, they sounded _amazing_." Yup, she is. "I have to admit though, I never thought of you as the type of person to do those things." I wouldn't do those things, that's why.

"I didn't do-"

Footsteps. It's not the usual footsteps of my dreams though, someone's coming. No... two people are coming.

When they came into view, I was surprised to see it was Snake... with Mad. How could anyone catch him?

Wait, if he was caught... then he really isn't controlling the dream.

Snake was holding Mad by his right arm. Mad was in handcuffs and was struggling as much as possible to get out of the situation. Then there was this... sound. He only flinched as his right arm went limp.

Oh God... Did he just dislocate his arm? Why is that his only reaction?!

"That's the exact reason why I told you not to struggle, you were only going to hurt yourself." Snake turned towards Markiplier. "Markiplier, we caught another one of them. Odd how these murderers keep appearing one after another..."

I think it clicked in Mad's mind that he wasn't the only one who was being locked away. When he glanced over, we made eye contact and he just froze... He wasn't struggling anymore at all, he only stood there.

Snake took this as a chance to get him into the cell.

I took this as a chance to question Mad. There was only one question that was able to leave my lips though... a question any 'sane' person would ask.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Was what?"

"Are you kidding me? Why did you just dislocate your own arm?!"

"It's not like it's going to matter anyway." Wait, what? A shadow appeared over his eyes and the aura he gave off wasn't his usual really-fucking-scary one, it was more of... depressing. "You may think this is a dream, but you're comatose right now, that changes everything. Now this dream is your reality. If you die here, you die in real life. When you die, I'll die too. Everything will be gone..."

"What are you two talking about?" Mad straightened up again and he returned to his usual self.

"Listen, Markiplier, you have to let us out of here! We're all going to die otherwise!" His mask is slowly slipping to the other side... Has it done that before?

"You're just another one of the looneys they send down here for me to watch. Do you really think I'd believe you?" It's slipping more...

"Bastard, I'll find a fucking way to kill you before I die! I'll stab your eyes out, then maybe carve-"

"Mad! Stop it!"

"Aw, but I wanted to see that..."

"Minx, not right now." I sighed. It's bad enough with Mad, now I have to deal with her too? "Mad, he has a reason not to believe you! Also, threatening him will only make it worse!"

"You'd rather we be executed?"

"If we _do_ get out, we'd only be stuck here anyway..."

"Are you implying that you want to die?"

I didn't mean it like that! It's just that the only options are either to die, or to be trapped here... I want to say that, but I can't bring myself to.

"I think I know of a way to wake you up... but you won't like it." That doesn't sound good...

"That means we'd have to escape, right? How are we even going to do that?" I glanced over at Markiplier, who seemed to have stopped listening after we carried on with our 'dream' subject.

"Just wait, I'll tell you when."

We've been sitting here for a while now, and it's just awkward at this point. I really don't want to be the one to break the silence...

"So, how do you two know each other?" Thank you, Minx! Wait, by that question, maybe I shouldn't be thanking her... I looked towards Mad, who was looking at me.

God dammit, what does he expect me to say?! He sighed.

"Just a friend." Well, I'm an idiot. I couldn't even come up with that!

"Oh, I see." She smiled. "You two act closer, I expected more."

"More? Minx, what are you implying?"

"Nothing! Haha, I just meant like close friends or something!"

"You sound totally suspicious!" I turned to Mad, who was just sitting there watching us. "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

He shrugged with one shoulder. The one time something doesn't bother him...!

"I'm just surprised you haven't said anything about me calling us friends. I thought you said we weren't." I forgot about that!

"I... I need a nap... or something."

"Go ahead, you'll probably need it for later."

"What's later?" Minx and her questions...

"You two are _not_ fucking in there. I can't listen to that. I already deal with Minx's laughter daily." Did he just imply too...?

"What is wrong with you guys?! We're not even friends! Plus, would that be incest or something?! Yeah, it would be something like narcissism! I'm not a narcissist!" Mad raised an eyebrow at me. It's not my fault I snapped! He wasn't doing anything about it! I probably shouldn't have said those things in front of Markiplier though, it might make me have to wait longer now...

"Maybe you should take that nap."

"Yeah..."

* * *

I woke up to Mad sitting next to me; he was staring off into space.

"How come you didn't try to sleep...?"

"I couldn't. Didn't you ever think of it as weird to sleep in a dream?"

"I guess... but at this point, I've learned not to doubt anything."

"Hm... You're probably right. I mean, I'm part of your subconscious and I lost control of a dream. That didn't seem possible at all before."

"Part of my subconscious..."

"I'm guessing you're still half asleep."

"Why do you say that...?"

"You haven't yelled at me for anything yet."

"Oh... Mad?"

"Yeah?"

"It's fucking freezing in here."

"Really? It's not that cold... Wait..." He placed his hand on my forehead, it felt really warm. "Shit! Cry, I think you have a fever or something..."

"Don't move your hand..."

"What? Why?"

"It's warm..." He sighed.

"Yeah, you're definitely sick... Dammit Cry, what are we going to do now?"

"Sleep?"

"Seriously?"

"Friend, you said to wait and more sleep sounds fucking amazing right now."

"We don't know what being sick in here could do to you in real life, yet you just want to sleep? What happens if you don't wake up?"

"If I sleep, I'll get better faster, won't I?"

"Fine, you can sleep."

"_We'll_ sleep."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm freezing and we're in a dungeon! What am I supposed to use for a blanket?"

"Fine, I'll sleep with you. I doubt you're going to like remembering this once you're not delirious though..."

"I don't care..."

"You don't care _right now_."


End file.
